


Peach Scone

by OdeyPodey



Series: Prompts! [12]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Disappointment, Family Bonding, Jail, Thievery Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeyPodey/pseuds/OdeyPodey
Summary: Jester gets caught for borrowing.... Veth would be proud if she could see them now.-OR-12. Blanket
Series: Prompts! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869922
Kudos: 3





	Peach Scone

Jester shifted in her spot, legs folded into her. She hadn’t, exactly, expected to find her and Beau sitting across from each other in a holding cell today. However she wasn’t surprised. You put Beau and her in one room and every single book has a cartoonish crude drawing of a dick on each and every corner of all the pages. But now, sitting and staring at each other in pure silence in a city they’d never been to prior was almost…. Intimidating.

Sure Jester had known Beau for what felt like forever. She’s seen Beau’s highs and Beau’s lows. She’s seen her become the brightest person in the room while looking over notes and then she’s also seen her become completely oblivious to the painful flirting Yasha tried so hard to get Beau to acknowledge.

Yet….. she had never seen Beau so solid before. Her face was deadpanned, arms crossed tight over her chest, legs pulled into a criss cross so tight it looked like a pretzel from the small tavern down the street from the Chateau. Jester couldn’t even will herself to speak. Her fear of breaking the high tension in the room (and Beaus’ concentration) was too much. 

So, here she was. Her hands fidgeted with the thin embroidery on the hem of her dress. She finally dropped the hem as she reached up to fix the blanket that was wrapped around her shoulders. It was freezing back here. She felt bad for Beau and how thin the material she must’ve been wearing was. Something inside of her was irritated, almost as if she could feel Artagan mocking her for getting caught for something so  _ painfully stupid.  _ She had tried to “borrow” a scone from the bakery they’d stopped at. Long story short she was caught right as her and Beau were turning to leave. Beau was convicted as a partner and here they were.

Jester's eyes traveled back to the figure across from her. A cold, almost dead stare was locked on her. It was one of those gazes that made a room fall silent and blood run cold. She couldn’t tell if Beau was about to strangle her or makeout with her…

At this moment she couldn’t, honestly, tell which one she’d prefer. 

Her head tipped back as she stared up at the concrete ceiling, eyes beginning to close. Damn being a felon was  _ exhausting _ . Her hands clasped with one another and settled peacefully in her lap once more. She could hear keys jangling down the hall and the shoes beating against the ground…. Sounds of people walking towards them. This was it. This is where Jester Lavorre died. She couldn’t determine if she should send a message to her mother or to Caleb or maybe figure out a way to get through the bars. She could fit if she polymorphed into a mouse-

“I’m so sorry they were causing you trouble, sir.”

_ Fjord? _

Her eyes flew open and she shot up, a smile filling her lips. She could see Beau snap out of whatever she was thinking of, finally blinking after almost ten minutes. Fjord and one of the guards were rounding the corner, making their way in front of the barred doors.

“Not a bother. They were both rather quiet when they got here.” The two stopped. “Thankfully.”

Jester felt a deep blush flood her cheeks. Embarrassment. Fjord looked… more or less disappointed in both of them. She felt like a kid whose hand got caught in the cookie jar. It was reminiscent of a feeling she’d one had back in the Chateau when she’d gotten caught playing with her mother's makeup. A frown was etched into his features. She pushed herself up off the ground, clasping her hand in front of her. 

“Hi Fjord.”

“Hi Jester. Hi Beau.”

Beau snorted as she stood up as well. “Who’d you piss off today that  _ you  _ had to come get us?”

The guard raised his hands, beginning to unlock the doors. Jester watched him, anything to avoid looking at the person in front of them. She could tell he wasn’t surprised. 

“Caleb.” He stepped to the side, letting them out. “I stepped on Frumpkins tail by mistake.”

“Surprised you aren’t dead.”

“I am as well. Thank you, sir.”

“Not a problem. You two, stay out of trouble.” 

Jester smiled sheepishly, following Beau out the door. Her head dipped down in thanks, her flush beginning to spread to her ears. She felt  _ incredibly  _ stupid. Fjord turned, making his way down the hallway in complete silence. It was awkward. Painfully awkward. But Jester was more or less glad he was there.

It was comforting knowing he’d come help her.

Even if it wasn’t by choice. 

“I can’t believe you stepped on Frumpkins tail.” Beau looked at him, hands stuffed in her pockets. 

“I know.” He sighed, running a hand over his face. “God it was embarrassing.”

“More embarrassing than when you slept with Avantika?”

“More embarrassing than when you got caught stealing a single gold piece scone?” He shot back, looking at the two. 

Beau was silent momentarily before she looked down the hallway. “Touché .” 

Jester laughed as they reached the doors to the outside world. Fjord stepped in front of them, pushing it open and holding it for the two. He grabbed Jester's arm carefully, pulling her back once Beau had made some sort of distance between them.

“Was it good?” He stared at her. Something of a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. 

She began smiling again, staring back. 

“The best.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Hi hello here's prompt 12 for my friendos and I's swap :D I don't think I like this one as much, though I feel bad for it having to follow up "Arsonist's Lullaby" lol. Anyways, I thought this would be a bit of fun! Take a break before I angst pour on you all with my Oddities reboot since that was too messy for my own good.   
> -  
> Thank you for reading, stay safe, and wear your masks.


End file.
